La historia de la esperanza
by Kaimariam-Yaoi
Summary: Esperanza...uno de las cosas mas importantes que debemos resguardar en nosotros, el guardián de la esperanza guarda la esperanza de algo. Quizá eso lo hace ser el guardián de la esperanza. Quizá Jack lo descubra un día. -Yaoi-
1. El inicio

**Ya les publicare después un capitulo mas en el fic de Momentos Hermosos. Mientras les cuento la historia de Aster. espero les guste este sera un fanfic largo despues aparecera el bello jack ^^. espero poder hacer historia.**

* * *

**HISTORIA.**

Hace mucho tiempo existió un hombre, nacido de una extraña tribu de australianos antiguos, era alto de pelo gris-azulado, piel morena, cuerpo bien formado, dotado y con tatuajes en la espalda los brazos, la frente y las piernas, era el más codiciado de su tribu. Al ser el hijo del líder, y saber que sus tatuajes eran referentes a su valentía, fuerza, inteligencia, agilidad y símbolo de realeza, las mujeres no faltaban en su vida; obvio no le decía que si a ninguna, ni se acercaba a ninguna, aunque insistieran.

Por más que quisiera no podía amar a ninguna de las chicas de su tribu, ni las de las tribus vecinas, era una absurda idea querer que se casara con alguna de aquellas chicas que no valían ni un poco la pena, o eso creía Áster.

Un fatídico día su cuento falso de vida termino, una de las tribus cercanas declaro la guerra contra la suya, su padre también general de el ejercito se dedico a dirigirlos a la guerra, obvio Áster como todo guerrero se dirigió a la guerra, encontrando así quizá algo para lo que fue hecho; la guerra. Colocándose en el campo de batalla, sus movimientos, agiles veloces.

Los enemigos simplemente nunca veían venir el ataque de este, veloz como un conejo, saltaba tan alto, y desde las alturas conquistaba el terreno, con un guerrero así no había mucho que temer, la derrota estaba lejana.

Para la tribu opuesta era momento de sacar su mejor arma contra el hijo del líder de la tribu, Áster caería de la peor manera y se asegurarían de ello, su muerte estaba próxima. En aquel entonces, en las profundidades del bosque se encontraba una bruja, la cual era temida por todas las tribus, pero querían la victoria sobre Áster, así que estarían dispuestos a sacrificar cualquier cosa ante la bruja.

Un conejo blanco de ojos verdes, eso necesitaban entregarle, era un extraño conejo ya que no abundaban mucho por esa región, buscaron durante noches enteras en vela, pero al final lo encontraron, era pequeño y sería perfecto para dárselo de ofrenda a la temible bruja de ese bosque. El líder entro con el pequeño conejo por enfrente, ofreciéndoselo rápidamente a la bruja.

Áster, se dirigió a la guerra ese día, sin saber que sería su último día en ella. Pero la gente de su tribu comenzaba a creer mas en el, en que podía ganar la guerra contra la otra tribu, la esperanza muere al último y al parecer la esperanza era Áster, por que no moriría hasta que la guerra terminara.

El líder de la otra tribu adquirió la velocidad y la astucia de un conejo. Sus ojos eran verdes, llenos de ira. Asesinaba todo a su paso, sin importar de qué lado de la tribu era. Se encontró con Áster, frente a frente, la velocidad de Áster fue insuficiente contra lo mortal arma asesina que tenia frente a él, Áster madera y el líder opuesto era fuego.

La madera es fisilmente consumida por el fuego, nada contrario a esa creencia ocurrió, asesino a Áster; lo consumió. El gran guerrero Áster de la tribu cayo, no sin antes llevarse al líder de la otra tribu con él. Así librándolos de la guerra. En ese gran campo alumbrado por la luz de la luna, el único cuerpo iluminado era Áster. Por algún motivo había sido elegido de entre todos los hombres de la tierra por una leyenda antigua; el hombre de la luna.

Fue convertido en un pequeño conejo de pelo gris-azulado, con los tatuajes sobre el pelo, pequeño e indefenso en un gran campo lleno de muerte y sangre.

Su primer recuerdo fue eso. Gente muerta, sangre, estaba asustado. Sabía que el antes había sido un humano, y ahora era un conejo pequeño, eso le molestaba. Era indefenso nada parecido a su "yo" anterior, pero… ¿Por qué era un conejo?

_Áster…_

-¿luna?...¿la luna me está hablando?-era extraño como primer instinto debió haber supuesto que alguien estaba vivo e ir a ayudarlo, pero supo enseguida que la luna le hablaba.

_Soy el hombre de la luna, fuiste elegido por mí para ser un guardián, protegerás algo importante para los niños…la esperanza, cuando logres hacer que alguien crea en ti será mas sencillo, que no será difícil. La oscuridad domina el mundo y necesitan algo en que creer, necesitas ser la esperanza en esta época de oscuridad. Desde ahora en adelante serás Áster Ester Bunnymund._

-no espera, ¿qué?, ¡espera!- no contesto ninguna mas de sus preguntas, escucho unos pasos acercándose velozmente, una gran sombra pareció frente a él, pero no se sentía como una amenaza así que no corrió, unas grandes manos cálidas lo sostuvieron, trayendo tranquilidad a su ser. Un hombre de ojos azules y gran barba blanca le acariciaba.

-todo estará bien, pequeño aprendiz de guardián, todo estará bien- por fin había llegado algo de paz en medio de toda la tempestad. Pero jamás olvidaría su primer recuerdo de esta vida, y que alguna vez fue un humano, guardária la esperanza en el ,de que alguna vez podría volver a ser humano.

* * *

**espero lo hayan disfrutado. nos vemos luego.**

**chao, chao**

**¿review?**

**-59-**


	2. La pregunta inteligente

**Perdón….perdón infinito, es que h estado presionada con muchas pruebas, sobre todo la de la universidad, ahora que por fin estoy un poco desahogada pude seguirle, enserio perdón, no se enojen conmigo, espero les guste, espero valga la pena, perdón.**

* * *

**LA PREGUNTA INTELIGENTE.**

Estaba frio…y tenía miedo, ese fue el primer pensamiento que tubo. Pero la luna curo su temor y jamás volvió a tener miedo. Después se tropezar con un palo y comenzó a divertirse un poco, llego a ese lugar donde descubrió que…no existía, que nadie podía verlo, que se encontraba solo en el mundo. Era una sensación horrible, una temerosa situación. ¿De que servía sentirse vivo si no eras más que un espíritu?

Se sentó bajo un árbol, sobre el hielo, se coloco en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que había llegado a este mundo, sabiendo únicamente su nombre, Jack Frost. Froto sus ojos con tristeza limpiando sus lágrimas.

Su vida comenzó ahí, en ese momento en el que le vio con su mano extendida frente a él, peluda, linda y suave.

-toma mi mano… y nunca más vuelvas a tener miedo- sintió el cálido abrazo, contrario a su cuerpo frio. El conejo le arropo con su gran cuerpo, entonces….

Despertó.

Estaba ahí Bunny abrazándolo. Jack se encontraba deseando una y otra vez haber conocido a Bunny en ese momento en el que se sentía solitario. Pero al menos agradecía haberlo conocido, siempre quiso saber el origen de Bunny. Ahora que sabía por que él había sido escogido por la luna, tenía curiosidad de saber el origen de todos los guardianes.

_-todos éramos alguien atetes de ser guardianes Jack- _recordó las palabras de Thoot.

-Todos eran alguien- susurro Jack, pero sin duda su curiosidad era guiada hacia ese ser peludo que le abrasaba. Seria quizá, una grosería preguntarlo, pero estaba seguro que Thoot podría decirle el pasado de todos. Se levanto, camino de puntillas para salir sin despertar a Bunny.

Salió volando hacia el palacio de los dientes, quería saberlo. La curiosidad era su mayor maldición, pero disfrutaba saber cosas aunque a veces le llevara a problemas.

Entro con cautela, miro a su alrededor. No había nadie. Solo las haditas que volaban de un lado a otro, pero no se veía Thoot por ningún lado.

-¿buscabas algo Jack?- escucho una voz femenina de tras suyo, no pudo evitar asustarse y pegar un brinquito para voltear a ver a su "agresora".

Era Thoot. Estaba ahí sonriéndole con su hermoso labial rosa, y esas hermosas gemas rosas mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿pu…puedo hacerte una pregunta Thoot?-interrogo nervioso Jack. Thoot le miro curiosa.

-me parece razonable, ¿que se te ofrece Jack?- respondió alegre el hada con alas de colibrí.

-quisiera…-ella comenzó a volar lentamente, pero atenta a la pregunta de Jack. Él la siguió de espacio, tratando de despistar su pregunta.

Ella dirigió por un momento a las haditas y poso su mirada de nuevo en Jack, curiosa por saber ¿qué hacia el guardián de la diversión en su palacio?

-quiero saber el pasado de los guardianes, el ¿por qué fueron elegidos?- si Thoot hubiera estado tomando algo lo escupiría, pero solo hiso una gran cara de impresión.

-¿Por qué quisieras saber tu eso Jack?- dijo desviando su vista, intentando buscar algo con que distraerse para no ver a los ojos a el pequeño guardián.

-¡dime! Quiero saber ¿que fueron en sus vidas pasadas?- tenia curiosidad, ¿Qué esperaba ella que le dijera? ¿Algo brillante? Claro que no.

-Jack, ¿comprendes que eso es confidencial?- él le miro con unos grandes ojos, se iluminaron y entristecieron, sus gesto paso a uno más gentil, rogando con su mirada que ella tuviera piedad, y le dijera toda esa información. Casi comenzaba a llorar.

-e…Espera Jack, te contare el mío…si gustas- Jack cambio a un gesto completamente feliz en un santiamén.

-okey…-dijo sonriente el pequeño al haber conseguido un avance.

-te mostrare el de todos, si prometes guardar el secreto- Jack afirmo enérgicamente.

Ella comenzó a volar, haciendo una señal de que le siga, Jack no dudo en seguirla. Llegaron a una gran bóveda de puerta dorada.

-aquí están las memorias de los guardianes- pronuncio Thoot, abrió la puerta y al contrario de lo que Jack esperaba, estaba completamente oscuro.

-¿no debería ser…mas…-inclina la cabeza-…deslumbrante?- confeso Jack. Ella le vio y negó.

-eso no Jack- le miro y comenzó a empujarlo hacia adentro- no puede haber luz aquí, si planeas ver diapositivas mágicas.-Jack pareció no comprender lo que le explicaba Thoot.

-¿cómo?- pregunto curioso.

-los dientes cuando no son destapados para que los poseedores recuerden momentos felices deben ser proyectados fuera de los dientes y así no los vera el poseedor de ellos, justo así los podre ver yo- explico Thoot con algo de sabiduría en su tono de voz. Jack dejo salir un gesto de sorpresa, se sentó en el suelo y miro a Thoot.

-quiero ver el de norte- Thoot suspiro y le paso los dientes de norte

-pero con cuidado, presiona el triangulo de en medio... dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿oye Thoot…?-ella volteo a verlo, sentado en el piso como un buen chico.

-¿qué ocurre pequeño Jack?- ella sonrió alegre.

-¿por que los tienes apartados?- pregunto, curioso, los demás dientes están a la intemperie, pero esos no, esos estaban tras esa gran puerta dorada, todo ese espacio para un par de dientes.

-pues no es por nada en especifico, creo que mis amigos guardianes son importantes, por eso los aparto de el resto, los tuyos ya están aquí.- sonrió.- ahora aplástalo, hace mucho que no veía estos recuerdos tan raros, únicos en verdad- se sentó a un lado de Jack

Jack presiono el triangulo de en medio, y una luz segadora formo un rectángulo frente a ellos, como un cine, y ahí comenzó a verse las primeras imágenes...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, de verdad lamente la espera, espero actualizar más pronto, solo que lo comencé en una mala época.**

**¿review?**

**Chao hasta luego**

**-59-**


	3. El asombro

**Espero que les guste este nuevo episodio, sigo en días finales en la escuela, no tengo tiempo para pensar en las historias pero ya se me ocurrió la de norte. Y ahí está disfrútenla y muchas gracias por esperar y por sus reviews sin ellos no me animaría a seguirle.**

* * *

**EL ASOMBRO.**

Un juguete…

Un invento…

Algo nuevo…así comenzó su pasión, crear, inventar y regalar. Su corazón se alegraba al crear pequeños artefactos de madera, en aquella helada montaña, llena de grandes bosques. Su padre afrontaba la cruda realidad de el fallecimiento de su esposa, mantener distraído a Nicolás era su único propósito, mantener esa alegría en el, se asombraba tan fácil, un niño así no podía perder eso tan especial, era lo único que le quedaba, además de su empleo como talador de arboles y vendedor de leña.

Pero Nicolás, el sí que llegaría a un gran lugar, sería una gran persona, no podía dudar del potencial de su hijo ni un instante, porque era tan increíble la forma tan rápida en que aprendía a hacer manifactura, la creación de juguetes era lo suyo.

Uno de los días más felices de Nicolás fue cuando le llevo a la ciudad, en un pequeño saco Nicolás llevaba un montón de sorpresas para los niños pobres del lugar. Su padre iba a entregar la leña, para obtener así dinero y Nicolás salió por su rumbo, con sus ropas rojas, que le quedaban grandes, su pelo negro y algo largo, le llegaba a la barbilla, sus ojos azules resplandecían en todo ese gran y opaco pueblo de Rusia. El reinado de aquel entonces dejaba pobre al pueblo y sin diversión a los niños, era algo deplorable.

Es así como comenzó su tarea, regalar a los niños juguetes de madera, no unos cualquiera, juguetes muy especiales, que alegraran sus corazones y asombraran tanto a padres de familia como a los niños. Así pasaron los años cada día de ese helado diciembre Nicolás iba al pueblo y les entregaba esos juguetes, cada vez más asombrosos, que llevaban alegría en esa época de crisis.

A sus 26 años, la muerte de su padre; quien falleció por culpa de una mortal enfermedad desconocida. Le afecto a Nicolás, pero nunca se dejo llevar por su dolor de perdida, su padre se había esforzado por dejarle un patrimonio en esa cabañita alejada del pueblo, le dejo dinero y herramientas, más una frase que haría que jamás se detuviera "se un santo, se mi san Nicolás y lleva alegría y asombro al mundo". Parecía poco pero era suficiente para Nicolás.

Envejeció en aquella cabaña, era el rey de la inventiva de aquel entonces, creo artefactos muy innovadores, pero a los poderosos de el pueblo eso comenzó a molestarles, por algún motivo querían ver al pueblo oprimido y Nicolás se esforzaba en darles alegría, alegría era igual a voluntad y voluntad era igual a rebelión, debían parar a Nicolás, o terminaría mal todo eso.

Fue así que sin previo aviso un diciembre que Nicolás salió de su taller (cabaña), a entregar a los niños más juguetes, ellos pusieron en marcha el plan de acabar con lo más importante para Nicolás.

Era un día frio, pero ahí las brazas arrasaban con todo, el taller de Nicolás estaba completamente encendido en llamas, todo su legado y sus inventos se habían esfumado, no hiso más que caer en la fría nieve y lamentar aquello, era un anciano, pobre y sin casa, sin lo último que le había dejado su padre, era un anciano sin nada, se molesto.

Por un momento decidió aislarse y cuando volviera al pueblo traería mejores cosas, mejores juguetes, no dejaría de asombrar a los niños, amaba como se iluminaban sus ojos al ver un nuevo juguete, como lo tomaban con sus sucias manitas, por la falta de un baño, no dejaría lo último que le quedaba, no lo dejaría nunca.

El asombro.

Sus ojos veían mas haya que los de los reyes de Rusia, y les mostraría que no se rendiría, se adentro mas y mas a aquellas montañas de nieve, ahí paso días y días buscando algo en donde pudiera quedarse, algo con que crear...

Fue tarde.

La muerte llego primero. Y a aquel anciano le gano la ventisca helada.

Fue ahí que surgió del cielo, la hermosa luna, y de ahí llego la ayuda.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una cueva cálida, cubierto con una manta y un chocolate a lado suyo, alguien le había salvado ¿pero cómo? El había muerto. Estaba seguro. Un extraño gigante lleno de pelo le traía otra manta, el se espanto al igual que el gigante.

La idea llego a su cabeza, mientras el moría una voz le había explicado su propósito en la vida, crear juguetes y asombrar a los niños, pero aun no era el tiempo, debía buscar a otro guardián y esperar a otros dos. Para contraatacar a un enemigo que se preparaba entre las sombras.

Se unió a aquellos yetis y crearon un gran taller, hermoso y grande, y ese 25 de diciembre, el día en que murió su padre, los niños de el mundo tendrían juguetes, para honrar su memoria; solo debía esperar el día en que pueda llevar a cabo su gran proyecto.

Una gran luz segó a Jack y al hada. Voltearon a verse. El mas asombrado era Jack….no se esperaba todo aquello,

-y así fue como paso…-

-no puedo creerlo norte tuvo una vida difícil- frunció el seño- que malos por quemar su cabaña-

-pues fueron injustos, pero tenían razón tanta alegría les llevaría a una revolución- dijo ella resignada. -si no fuera por ellos no tendríamos aquí a norte. El Provo en sus últimos días que no se rendiría nunca hasta encontrar como asombrar a los niños más y más.

-nunca vi que norte se regalara algo a sí mismo- dijo Jack confundido

-pues…dudo que le gustara complacerse a sí mismo, es la satisfacción de dar sin recibir nada a cambio… ¿cuál es el que quieres ver después? –le cuestiono ella.

-¿pues el de…Sandy?- sonríe.

El hada suspiro, busco la dentadura de Sandman y se la entrego a Jack.

-ya sabes- dijo ella

Jack toco el rectángulo central.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerlo, y pues díganme que les pareció. Sigue Sandy veré que se me ocurre. Después subiré imágenes en mi perfil de norte joven, que yo no dibuje pero que encontré por ahí ¿si? Bueno muchas gracias por leer y ser pacientes.**

**Chao**

**¿review?**


	4. Los sueños

**hola lamento el retrazo no se me ocurria nada para sandman, mas la flojera, espero les guste mucho, y gracias por todo, por leer y dejar comentarios. ahora lean y disfruten espero haber inventado algo genial.**

* * *

**LOS SUEÑOS**

En el sur de aquel gran Egipto se libraba una guerra, se libraba por el afán de aquel tirano sultán que quería someter esa parte de Egipto, el ejército tomo a sus mejores hombres y a un hijo varón de cada familia, lucharían por su libertad, sus sueños.

No serian aplastados por aquel sultán horrible. Entre todos aquellos elegidos para la guerra, había un hombre mayor, muy atractivo, rubio, de piel morena, ojos amarillos con un gran perfil y sin duda con muchas habilidades.

Su nombre era Hamadi.

Hamadi, era aquel hombre rubio de unos 24 años, tenía un par de hermanos menores que él, su madre pobre y un tanto gastada, los años de lucha reposaban en su rostro, ella les había sacado adelante sola, cuando su padre murió en la guerra hace ya unos años.

La esperanza de aquella familia moriría, y no era lo peor, sus sueños comenzaban a romperse. Hamadi no podía dejarlos así, era duro que sus hermanos no conciliaran el sueño en la noche por pensar en la horrible guerra que se desataría.

Hamadi partió de su hogar, traería la paz y la reconstrucción de los sueños de su familia, no solo eso, traería paz para todo el pueblo.

La guerra comenzó el plan era llegar ante aquel sultán y acabar con él. Así acabaría su legado y terminaría la guerra. Hamadi mostro tanta habilidad para aquello, tenia destreza, visión, convicción y mucha voluntad.

No paso mucho tiempo para que nuestro hombre se volviera el general de aquel ejercito, en el campo de batalla era temido. Los enemigos le conocían como Hombre de arena, o mejor dicho Sandman.

Se abrieron paso hacia entre el gran imperio de aquel sultán tirano, el cual no se rendía, ni siquiera al ver como todo aquello que él había construido se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, como castillos de arena su ejército se derrumbaba.

Hamadi o mejor conocido como Sandman guio al ejercito hacia haya, pensando en una cosa y solo una cosa, volver con su familia. Ahí en la noche arropar a sus hermanos y a su madre, dejándolos profundamente dormidos, tranquilos como la noche, y disfrutar de sus cálidos gestos al dormir, sin preocupación alguna.

Había llegado el gran día, debía enfrentar a aquel implacable sultán maldito, que había arrebatado la paz de sus vidas, y planeaba destruir el pueblo para extenderse. Había subestimado a sus enemigos y la voluntad con la que fueron guiados. A lo largo de la guerra Hamadi había perdido a muchos hombres que no volverían a casa con sus familias, no solo hombres si no también niños y adolecentes. Jamás le perdonaría a aquel sultán haberlos orillado a la guerra, si no fuera por su arrogancia jamás se habrían perdido a aquellos hombres.

Todos estarían bien y felices, pero el egoísmo le podría mas, nunca perdonaría aquel hombre, rogaba poder contemplarlo arrepentido en el suelo, postrado a sus pies, pidiendo clemencia y salvación, pero no se la daría, si quería acabar con aquel tirano no debía tentarse el corazón y matarlo.

El gran sultán jamás creyó verse así, debía hacer algo contra aquel gran líder, si no, terminaría aplastando su imperio, no se lo permitiría, decidió usar lo único fiable que tenia…el desierto. Esta noche se movería a lo mas gélido de el desierto, el lugar más caluroso y engañoso donde las tormentas de arena tragaban todo a su paso, el estaría preparado, pero aquel chico líder no lo esperaría.

Y ahí lo olvidaría en la arena.

La batalla se desato. Hamadi cayó en la trampa. Se dejo guiar por la ira y no la sabiduría, pero así mismo su corazón era noble, solo buscaba acabar con la guerra y llevar la paz a sus hogares. El desierto era engañoso, el calor les azotaba y perdían energías.

El sultán bajo de sus ostentosos aposentos, y se dirigió ante el derrotado Hamadi.

-así que el gran Hamadi llego hasta acá, el gran Sandman ha caído a mis pies, y yo tomare su pueblo, una lástima que te esforzaras tanto por algo sin sentido, si no fueras mi enemigo te haría el jefe de mis tropas, pero prefiero exterminarte, hombre de arena…-Sandman no podía siquiera ponerse de pie, el desierto lo estaba consumiendo, sus hombres se hundían en el desierto.

Y ahí el sultán se dio la vuelta, dio la orden de acabar con aquel hombre moribundo que se hundía en la arena, llevaba su sonrisa triunfal en los labios. Y ahí se demostró una única cosa, la mayor fuerza motriz, es la voluntad.

Con su último aliento el hombre de arena, pensando en los sueños de su familia, se alzo tomo su estaca y por atrás se dedico a atacar a aquel sultán. Golpe bajo atacar por la espalda. Pero no sería en vano tanto esfuerzo.

Le vio caer frente a él, mientras la vista se le nublaba, perdió el conocimiento y sintió como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo. Pronuncio los nombres de sus hermanos y su madre, mientras en su último suspiro pidió:

-sueñen en paz- y ahí falleció, fue consumido entre la arena dorada de el desierto. Al caer la noche, la luna ilumino la mano que sobresalía de la arena, el cuerpo de aquel hombre había sido demacrado en la guerra, lo que la luna le ofrecía era vida. La oportunidad de asegurarse el mismo que los sueños de su familia fueran ideales al dormir, de igual manera los de todo el mundo, lo que no podía ofrecer aquel cuerpo celeste, era un cuerpo. Así que aprovechando la naturaleza le brindo la oportunidad de reconstruirlo con arena.

La conciencia de aquel hombre era pobre solo recordaba su apodo, Sandman, la voluntad que lo había llevado ahí; su familia. Pero de su cuerpo nada, intento pronunciar una palabra, pero le habían arrebatado la voz, sin un cuerpo no tendría cuerdas vocales. Esa era la vida que le esperaba. Pero podía hacer felices a el resto del mundo con dulces sueños, quizá no sea tan malo aceptar la propuesta de el hombre de la luna.

La luz segó sus ojos de nuevo. Jack se encontraba con la mirada hacia el suelo, sin poder entender lo duro de los pasados. Los guardianes habían pasado por algo difícil. Una prueba más difícil.

-Jack, quizá debas ver los demás otro día- ella reposo su mano en el hombre de aquel chico, intento consolarlo, pero el alzo la mirada y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-claro que no. Estoy orgulloso de ellos, deseo ver más, deseo terminar con esto hoy. Así que reproduce el tuyo deseó admirarte, saber qué cosa tan genial has hecho para ser una guardiana-Thoot le miro sorprendida, y decidió mostrarle al pequeño aquello que le había ocurrido, su pasado. La razón de ser la guardiana de la felicidad.

* * *

**bueno les gusto?...nose creo que me gusto vastante la historia junto con la de bunny, sigue thoot w esa hadita intrepida y maternal, veremos como sigo, y les traigo el siguiente capitulo. adios ^^**

**Chao Chao**

**¿review?**


	5. La Felicidad

**hola lamento el retrazo tube que informarme sobre la cultura china y no encontraba nada XD espeor les guste  
**

* * *

Toothiana era aquella hermosa mujer de pelo café, sedoso como la tela más fina, que caía en risos perfectos. De color de ojos peculiar; morados. Su piel blanca, tersa y suave. Luciendo un hermoso chang-pao de color turquesa, elaborado con la ceda más fina de aquel entonces.

Hija única de uno del primer ministro de china, y futura esposa del hijo del emperador un hombre apuesto y de principios sin igual, respetuoso y que la amaba mucho.

Pero Toothiana amaba otras cosas más que su lujosa vida y su amado esposo, entre una de sus aficiones mas notorias eran los colibríes, esas avecillas incomprendidas, imposibles de ver. Pero para ella no era difícil, en aquel invernadero alojaban a los colibríes de la región, para que ella pudiera apreciarlos.

Ella no era nada egoísta con sus bienes, como futura emperatriz de aquella dinastía compartía con los niños la vista de aquellos hermosos colibríes, aunque fuera un sentimiento sin sentido para muchos, ella amaba ver a todos aquellos niños felices. Sin dudar quiso que los niños jamás perdieran el aprecio por aquellas hermosas avecillas.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento invento una historia, que los mantendría con felicidad e ilusión ante el dolor de perder algo que era inevitable, sus dientes.

"hace mucho tiempo existió un hada, hermosa como ninguna, que amaba a los niños, y para darles más felicidad en aquellos tiempos de pobreza les brindo la oportunidad de tener un poco de dinero para poder comprar algo de comer. Cada vez que un niño perdía un diente, le pedía a sus pequeños ayudantes los colibríes que recogieran los dientes que los niños debían esconder bajo una flor y cambiar el diente por dinero."

Los niños emocionados por la historia de la hermosa hija del embajador. Buscaron aquellos dientes que habían tirado y lo colocaron en las flores del invernadero, todas las noches Tooth, se dedicaba a cambiar los dientes por dinero. Mientras se encargaba al mismo tiempo de los arreglos para su tan esperada boda.

Por fin en ese día tan esperado había llegado. Su boda seria la mañana siguiente y ella no podía aguardar mas para asistir a la ceremonia de su boda con el hijo del emperador.

Pero sin saber los enemigos siempre se esconden en cualquier lugar, sin imaginar que la hija del antiguo emperador estaba enamorada del prometido de Thoot. La joven chica de ojos morados se dirigió a su hermoso invernadero para encontrarse con la desdicha de que alguien le había prendido fuego a aquel hermoso santuario de colibríes plantas y felicidad de los niños.

Sin dudar se lanzo al rescate de los colibríes que se encontraban encerrados dentro, sonaron alarmas, mientras algunos quisieron impedirle a ella entrar ella insistió en entrar, escabulléndose por la parte trasera y comenzando a sacar a aquellas avecillas. Para que no murieran.

La hija del antiguo embajador, Rita. Se regocijaba al saber que al menos le quitaría a ella algo que amaba, sin esperar realmente que ella saliera lesionada, escucho los rumores de que Thoot había ingresado al lugar de fuego. Si moría Tooth y encontraban con las investigaciones que Rita había sido la culpable de la muerte de la futura emperatriz, recibiría la pena de muerte, sin pensarlo dos segundos corrió a su casa e izo las maletas huiría de china dejando atrás su atroz Azaña.

En el invernadero Thoot seguía salvando la vida de aquellas aves, a costa de su vida propia, comenzando a inhalar aquel humo y con quemaduras leves prometió ahí mismo:

-renunciare al amor y a mi vida, si salvas a estas avecillas y das a los niños el sentimiento de la felicidad, para siempre- callo desmayada mientras la vida se le escapaba en un último suspiro. Los encargados de apagar el fuego no tenían éxito por aquello no habían logrado entrar y percatarse de la presencia de la chica dentro del invernadero, la luz de luna parecía calmar el fuego.

Acaricio la mejilla de aquella chica devolviendo la vida a su cuerpo, la piel de su cuerpo fue sustituida por plumas de colibríes, al igual que su cabello, excepto la cara que conservo aquella hermosura que le hacía ser ella misma, sus ojos se tornaron de un rosa intenso y despertó de aquel sueño de muerte despidiéndose de todo lo que amaba, con tal de salvar la vida de las avecillas y la felicidad de los niños.

-te di lo que me has pedido, pero no puedo hacerlo feliz yo. Te regreso la vida y te daré la oportunidad de hacerlos felices tu misma, con ayuda de pequeñas colibríes que estarán a tus servicios para que hagas feliz a los niños del mundo, serás mi nueva guardiana. La guardiana de la felicidad- Thoot no tardo en entender lo que ocurría.

Sabía que debía hacer, y que jamás volvería a ser la misma, superando aquello con el tiempo se reunió con los demás guardianes, para quitar el miedo de la tierra. Y poder proteger a los niños que eran las almas más puras del planeta, y conservar en ellos, la esperanza, el asombro, los sueños y la felicidad.

-….-

Jack miro a Tooth, la cual estaba algo triste al recordar su sacrificio.

-hiciste lo correcto Thoot- intento animarla.

-lo se Jack, jamás me he arrepentido de nada- se levanto del piso y abrió la puerta, era justo que lo supieras si vas a ser parte de nosotros- sonrió sin ganas. Jack se aproximo a ella y le toco el hombro.

-Te lo agradezco Thoot- Jack pensó un momento. No me has mostrado el de conejo aun- Thoot le sonrió mas alegre. Bunny me ha pedido exclusivamente que el te contaría aquella historia.

Jack afirmo, y después de despedirse de las haditas se retiro de ahí.

Solo faltaba hablar con Bunny y que le contara su pasado.

* * *

**y bueno espero les gustara la historia de esta chica ^^ uno mas y acabamos :DD**

**Chao chao..**

**¿review?**

-59-


End file.
